


Bokuakakurotsuki but it get's gayer every chapter

by Ushitimscorjer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Childhood Friends, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushitimscorjer/pseuds/Ushitimscorjer
Summary: They had been together for most part of their lives Bokuto was Kuroo's best friend and lived next to Tsukishima and Tsukishima was Akaashi's best friend and attended the same school as Kuroo so that's how they got to know each other.They grew up together and balanced their personalities but when Kuroo and Bokuto find out about Akaashi and Tsukishima's new relationship that balance might break and new feelings will be discovered.





	1. The beginning

They had been together for most part of their lives Bokuto was Kuroo's best friend and lived next to Tsukishima and Tsukishima was Akaashi's best friend and attended the same school as Kuroo so that's how they got to know each other.

The first time Akashi and Tsukishima talked to them was in the park that was in front of Tsukishima and Bokuto's house it was spring and you could see some Cherry Blossoms.  
Bokuto and Kuro were Ten years old.

Bokuto was loud and rash with his black hair sticking everywhere kinda resembling an Owl or at least trying to, he had first met Kuroo at a volleyball training camp and had laughed out loud at Kuroo's bed hair like and from that moment they had been rivals and through the years they had made other friends but those always left and they were the ones that always stayed at the camp, people changed hobbies but for them volleyball was serious so they learned to get along because of their mutual love for volleyball, once they started talking no one could stop them Kuroo was the brain to Bokuto's heart they complemented each other in the best ways possibles and also diacovered that they lived pretty close so that helped them to become even better friends.

They were playing in the Sandbox "Hoot" Bokuto said while kuro mewed like crazy "Could you please shut up you're scaring Akaashi" Tsukishima said to them Bokuto knew Tsukishima because he was his neighbour and also because he had blond hair so in a country like Japan It was pretty difficult to forget someone like that but he had never heard or even saw an Akaashi so he asked "who's Akaashi?" "him" said Tsukishima pointing at the little black haired kid that was behind him then he shyly stepped out of the shadows and with his teeny tiny voice replied "Sorry for bothering you Bokuto-san but you're just being too loud" Bokuto had never heard a kid talk so posh so he started laughing even louder "shhh Bokuto you're scaring him more " that was Kuroo that for the most part of the conversation had been quiet "I'm sorry for Bokuto" he said in chivalrous tone "We're playing animals wanna play? I'm a cat and bokuto is an Owl" and with that Akaashi's face iluminated "An Owl? I wanna be one too" said Akaashi happily " then Bokuto replied even louder "Do you like owls? Then we both can be owls and tsuki and kuro cats wouldn't that be great?" "No I don't wanna be a cat and my name is not tsuki you call me tsukishima! Only my friends can call me Tsuki"said Tsukishima mad and at that Kuroo smirked and replied "Well if you don't want to be a cat you can be another animal...Tsuki" "I told you not to call me Tsuki you twat I'm gonna tell my brother to tell your parents that you were bothering us" and that made Kuroo turn white "No,no,no please don't tell my parents,please no" Kuroo begged "Okay now say it" said Tsukishima "Say what" replied Kuroo "My name say my name or I'll tell your parents" insisted Tsukishima "ah..Tsuki...shima" said Kuroo losing all the pride he had left "Fine,let's go Akaashi we have to be home early" said tsukishima smirking terribly at Kuroo.  
Akaashi only smiled at them and waved them goodbye.


	2. What the hell happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in high school now bc I don't really know how to make their dynamic before everythimg went to shit and also because that's not really what I'm going for right now but if you want maybe I can make a flashback or a spin-off fic I think that would be interesting however that said I do not like too much how this is turning at the begginig I had a different idea but the I just changed it but I'm new and I'm gonna finish it because I'm stubborn and who knows I might end up loving it or you end up enjoying it also I'm gonna be uploading on saturdays and that's pretty much it.As always I appreciate feedback :)

It had been eight years since that day and even tough they had not gotten along then,they had become really good friends with the passing years.  
"Tsukishimaaaaa open the door we're here and we know what you did you asshole" screamed Kuroo while knocking Tskishima's door, then someone opened it "oh Akiteru Hi... we were just you know...wondering if tsukishima was here...?" Said Kuro shyly who since that day at the park had developed and unjustified fear towards Tsukishima's older brother "He's upstairs with Akaashi and told me to tell you that you deserved it and that you cannot enter the house until you apologise" said Akiteru "C'mon Akiteru let us in so that we can apologise,we do are sorry pretty please" said Bokuto in the most charming way possible and making big puppy eyes "ah" sighed Akiteru "Okay pass" and Bokuto beamed and smiled while Kuroo muttered about how the Tsukishimas hated him.  
"Okay so now all we have to do is apologise and go to the trainig camp before they kill us"Kuroo said to himself.  
In all the time being friends Akaashi and Tsukishima he learned a few things; One is that you do not call Tsukishima Tsuki unless you're Bokuto or that friend Tsukishima had in Miyagi named Yamaguchi,two is that Akaashi is not as innocent as he looks and that there's a reason that he and Tsukishima get along so much and three is that you do not ask Akashi about his family or why he spends so much time with Tsukishima and two days ago he did the later so Tsukishima and Akaashi had gotten mad and pretended no to be,so when they went to hang out they told them a gay bar adress and thought it would be funny,it wasn't at least no for him that had been strugling with his identity and tought he had been found out, Bokuto as always was cheerful, fucking Bokuto he was still laughing all the way back to Tsukishima's so that was why he was mad and that was also the reason he did not knock before entering Tsukishima's room and that was also the reason he felt his heart being broken in a million pieces when he saw what he saw It was Tskishima of course and Akaashi but he was in Tsukishima's lap his long fingers tangled in the blond nest that was Tsukishima's hair and Tsukishimas hands were all over him, first in his shoulders,then in his hips and making his way down, they were kissing rather passinately.  
Kuroo wanted to say something, anything but the words wouldn't come out.It was Bokuto who said "Holy shit are you guys dating?" And then they turned around Akaashi's black hair that was normally styled was looking disheveled and his plumped lips looked almost about to bleed, Tsukishima looked the same but quickly grabbed his glasses that were in the drawer next to his bed and put them on with a stern but dazed look in his face he remained quiet, Kuroo now ready to talk after the shock and in a state of panick screamed "What the hell was that? Was that your way of telling us that you were together that you are gay and proud? What a fucking pair of faggots don't fucking talk to me ever again you disgust me" and with that he left "Wait kuro bro!... I'm sorry guys I have to go I dont want him to do anything stupid I umm I still don't understand this but if you are happy then I am too I guess" he tried to smile a little bit but it was definitely forced and then he also left.  
Akaashi was silent for a minute then after seeing that Tsukishima was not going to talk he spoke with a firm voice "I'm sorry"he clared his throath "Tsukishima do you hate me?"Tsukishima stayed quiet "Do you want me to leave?"asked Akaashi on the verge of tears "Yes...please" then Tsukishima breathed deep "Go".

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic so don't be too cruel I accept feedback and english is not my native language so it may have some spelling mistakes so please don't be afraid to point them out and help me improve.


End file.
